Never Forgotten ed & g d
by WinterMelodey
Summary: Who's she? I don't know, Gray. Can it be possible? I thought she was gone... Well, I'm here now. Grayson and Ethan Dolan


Thorns pierced my skin as I ran through the dark woods, away from the man who I would never forget. I had no idea where I was, but all I could think about was getting away from there. Away from all the anguish and hardship, away from where I spent the last six years of my life. Up ahead, there was a road that I assumed led to the city. I could barely make out tall buildings in this distance so I headed towards the road. A burning sensation crept through my chest as I struggled to get enough air. As I looked behind me, I saw that there was no one following me anymore. I put my hands on my knees and took deep breaths. The sound of an engine roared toward me. I crouched behind a tall prickly bush and waited until the car passed. When I didn't hear or see a car drive by, I knew something was wrong. I peered around the bush and tried not to scream at what I saw. Two men dressed in blue uniforms were standing a couple of yards away.

"A-are those police?" I accidentally said aloud.

They must've heard me because they started to walk toward me. Panicking, I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could. I heard them whisper into their walkie-talkie something about a missing girl.

"Miss, is your name Avery?" the one on the right asked me.

I burst into tears and nodded my head. "Please don't hurt me! I promise I didn't do anything." My voice sounded so small, so weak. That man had done this to me. Before all of this happened, I was brave and confident. Now, I was the girl who was stupid enough to get kidnapped, not that it was necessarily all my fault.

"Would you like us to take you to your family? You've been missing for so long, but you have amazing brothers who never stopped looking."

M-my brothers? They didn't forget about me?

I walked toward the policemen and tried to put a smile on my face. "I would like that very much. Would you mind telling me what state we are in?"

A bewildered look spread across their faces. "Uh... We're in California..." They both said as if it were that obvious. I mean, hello! I've lived in a basement for the past six years. How was I supposed to know what state we were in?

But California is all the way on the other side of the United States from where my family is!

I closed my eyes and slowly took a deep breath. "I'm ready to go. Take me to my family please."

The two guided me to their car and opened the door for me, such gentlemen. Ack. I decided as soon as I got buckled into my seat that since this car ride would be long, I might as well take a nap.

If you didn't know, sleeping in a car is harder than it seems. After about twenty minutes, I gave up on the sleeping thing. Ahead of us was a giant white building. I looked out my window to see that we were pulling into the driveway.

"I don't know if you invented time travel or what you guys did but none of my family lives in California," I told the police. They either didn't hear me or didn't seem to care as they put the car into park. Cautiously, I opened my door. As far as I knew, these so-called police officers could be more kidnappers. As soon as I stepped out of the car, I saw the police at the door.

What happened next was something I would've never imagined. Two boys about my age opened the door. One had a feather earring dangling from his ear and the other had studs. Even though it had been so long, there was no mistake that the two people standing in the doorway were my brothers. I walked, well more like ran, up to the door and pushed past the policemen.

"Who is she?" the one with the earring whispered, soon known to me as Grayson.

"I don't know, Gray."

How could they not recognize me! I was their own sister! We were triplets for God's sake!

The other one, Ethan, mumbled something to himself, his eyes slowly lighting up.

"Oh my god. Gray, can it be possible?" Ethan said taking a step towards me.

Grayson, who was always a bit slow to catch on, still stood there with a confused look on his face. I tucked my hair behind my ear, revealing a mole right below my eye. His face lit up with realization as he saw it.

"No, it's not possible..." he mumbled. "I thought she was gone!"

"Avery?" Ethan practically whispered.

I nodded and ran towards them. Tears ran down my face as they embraced me in a warm hug. "I thought I would never see you all again," I whispered.

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's me Winter! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to add this story to your library and leave a review! I will be replying to a bunch of you guys in the next chapter! Love you all! 3**

 **-Winter**


End file.
